Unforgotten
by ryu crisis
Summary: Sara alread emotionally distressed, gets a case that just might push her over the edge. Will anybody be there to catch her when she falls? [GSR][REDONE] Rated K for some content


**Disclamer**: Sadly I own nothing

**A/N**: Hey Everybody! I decided to redo this thing becuase I discovered that it wasn't writen that well. Enjoy!

**Unforgotten**

Sighing sadly, I walk into work with my head held high and an unreadable expression on my face. I try to make it look like I'm alright, but inside I know I'm burning out. I try to head straight towards locker room as fast as possible, just so I don't have to answer anybody's questions. I'm just so sick of trying to fool everybody into thinking that I'm okay, I'm falling apart and I know it.

As I round the corner, I almost plow straight into the one person who could make the pain stop, the one person who I just can't just get out of my head no matter how hard I try. Gil Grissom. I take a tiny step back, but his masculine scent still envelops me, no matter how hard I try I not to I end up breathing it in. Now I've done it, just his scent alone makes me go into sensory overload. I look up into those baby blues to see them swirling with different emotions, sadness, regret and love.

Love; Sometimes I wish love and all of the emotions that go with it would just go burn in hell. I slowly start to turn away, wishing I could just fling myself into your arms and cry my heart out. Wishing that you would embrace me back , run your fingers through my hair and tell me everything will be okay.

Everyday, I long for you're gentle touch , you re soothing words and you're everlasting love. Dangerously close to breaking down, I turn the rest of the way and start walking away. I'm so in love with you, it kills me inside and out to think that you can't see that.

_Can't you see what you do to me? This pain is too much to bear I'm breaking and I know it…_

Barely making it to the locker room in one piece, I let my stuff fall to the floor. Letting my legs give out, I slide onto the floor between the bench and the lockers at the same time. I bring my legs up to my chest, so I can rest my chin on them but I do not cry. Continuing to sit there quietly, I let myself calm down, while I get my head screwed on straight.

A good 10 minutes pass before I begin to hear the click-clacking of heals on cement. Getting up slowly, I start putting things away in my locker. As the click-clacking gets louder, I pray that it's Catherine because I can have a decent conversation with her most of the time at least. I turn around to come face to face with Sophia, the fates are really laughing at me now.

It takes every ounce of willpower that I have, not to shut her pretty little face in my locker and permanently damage it. I still can't understand how she thinks she can just waltz in and destroy everything. She starts saying something about what a lousy CSI I am, how Ecklie should have fired me when he had the chance and how she should have never got demoted, like she can talk. Ignoring her completely, I walk out of the locker rooms with my head held high.

Halfway down the hallway, I bump into Nick. Just seeing Nick makes me feel better, he's like a brother to me. He instantly brings a smile to my face as we start a conversation just small talk, he doesn't need to know. I don't want to burden him with all my problems, with all of the stuff he just went through.

Thinking I concealed my emotions perfectly and I got away with it, I was about to enter the break room but Nick stopped me to ask me If everything was alright.

Damn it! So close!

Not wanting to worry him, I tell him that I'm tired and my morning was crappy but I'm fine. He looks at me skeptically but accepts the response we enter the break room, no more questions asked.

_I just want to scream no I'm not alright! Do I look alright to you? So why can't I? Do I not want to burden anybody? Or am I just afraid?_

We get to the break room Nick goes to sit down and talk to Warrick , but I go to grab a cup of steaming hot coffee. It may taste like motor oil sometimes, but its heaven in a cup for me. Taking a seat next to Nick and Warrick and sit down, I inhale the fumes of my coffee and take a sip.

Noticing a forensics magazine in the corner of the table, I begin to read it and try to forget about Grissom and how much I want to kill Sophia. Taking, another sip of my coffee, I continue flipping absentmindedly through the magazine, until I notice everybody else has walked in including Grissom.

When he walks in I can feel his blue eyes me, it make me shift in my chair uncomfortably Seconds later, he breaks the gaze to get everybody's attention and he starts handing out assignment slips like clockwork. He puts Nick and Warrick on a hit and run, no surprise there; he puts Catherine and Greg on a DB in the middle of the park, okay big surprise there.

Just as I was getting my hopes up, he completely crushes them when he realized what he did he switches me with Greg. He tells Greg that they are going to a decomp, Greg's eyes almost pop out of his head but he says nothing. As I take the assignment slip from Gil, we lock eyes for a split second. He looks as if he wants to tell me something, but decides against it.

Catherine shoots me an apologetic look, and then she looks at Gil like he's the biggest ass hole on two legs. That makes me feel a bit better but I still want to get out of there as soon as possible, so I threw out my coffee cup and started to drag Catherine out of there before she got the chance to do anything rash.

_What is so wrong with me? Why won't you help me through this thing? I can't do it alone…_

When we get out of the break room, Catherine starts ranting on how big an ass hole Grissom was being. Sure Catherine and I aren't closest of friends, but you can always count on her to be there when you need her. I feel slightly better knowing I'm not the only one who thinks that Grissom needs a major kick in the pants.

As we reach the Tahoe, Catherine asks me if I want to drive. I tell her I better not, after the all of the shit that happened in the break room I might end up crashing. We get into the Tahoe and continue our Grissom bashing the whole to the crime scene.

By the time we get there I'm feeling much better, I've got my game face on, I'm pumped and ready to go. Catherine puts the Tahoe in park and we get out to grab our kits, our cameras and our supplies. We reach our crime scene which is at the center of the park; my breath catches in my throat.

There in the middle of the park for everybody to see, is the body of a 12 year old girl duct taped to a tree in a dress that is hiked up to her waist, with her legs semi-spread with her underwear around her ankles. She has a black eye, I cut on her cheek, what looks like to be a broken wrist and her arms and legs are full of cuts and bruises, there is also pool of blood between her legs.

Oh joy.

Grissom knows these kinds of cases affect me greatly yet he gives them to me anyway. Our coroner David was about to take her liver temp, when I noticed something. Her leg twitched and then it twitches again.

Shit!

As soon as I yell at David to stop what he's doing, Catherine notices too and calls for rescue wondering the whole time what kind of idiot paramedic wouldn't notice that. Once the girl is safely put in the ambulance, Catherine throws me the keys to the Tahoe and tells me to process the scene while she goes with the little girl to the hospital. I want to object but I can't, because Catherine has seniority over me.

_I'm feeling broken inside, used and then thrown away with yesterday's trash just like that little girl…_

After I finish taking all of the pictures I can and find all of the evidence there is to find, I take all of it back to lab for processing. Getting into the Tahoe, I put the keys in the ignition but I do not start it right away. I starting thinking about what I want to do with the bastard who did this to the poor girl, I will not stop until he is caught, he has to pay.

Starting the Tahoe, I slowly start making my way to the lab, my fists clenching and un-clenching on the steering wheel the whole time. I barley make it back to lab in one piece, breaking about 10 traffic in laws in the process just to get here sooner.

Taking all of the evidence from the Tahoe, I immediately start taking the evidence to be logged in. I don't need Grissom on my ass for another thing. By the time all of the evidence is logged in, Catherine still isn't back yet so I start sifting through it without her. Finding some interesting fibers stuck to the duct tape, I put them into an envelope to send to trace, there are some hairs not belonging to the vic also stuck to the duct tape that I will take to DNA, but the biggest kicker is that I think I can lift a print form the duct tape itself. I just hope it comes out clean enough.

Slowly, I begin to work on lifting a print from the duct tape and I end up getting one usable partial. Not exactly what I was hopping for but it will have to be good enough. It has to be good enough, letting this bastard get away with his crime is not an option and it will never be.

_Every time I think of that little girl, It's like I'm 12 all over again, I can hear the screaming in my head, It just won't go away…_

Getting up to bring hair to DNA, my fibers to trace, and run my finger print through AFIS, I was stopped by Catherine. She came in carrying a rape kit and brown paper bag. Looking completely and utterly drained, she drops the bag in front of me and tells me to process the contents of the bag while she takes my findings where they need to go, I give her my findings and she leaves.

She doesn't tell me much about the little girl only that her name is Lexi, that she doesn't know the person who did this to her is and that she was walking in the park when it happened. That's all she lets me know because she knows I'd just get more personally involved then I already am. I'll just get myself in trouble and I know that.

Opening the brown paper bag to remove its contents ever so carefully, I take out a white flowered dress covered in blood and semen, blood stained panties and a little silver locket with blood droplets on it. Looking at the evidence, I actually shudder physically at the thought of a grown man doing something so perverted to such an innocent little girl.

Starting quickly, I processed the dress first in hopes of finding blood that didn't belong to the vic, I got lucky and I found a small spot that could have only been made if the vic tried to defend herself. I also swabbed the semen to get a DNA profile from our rapist, but that will only help if there is someone to compare it to.

Just as I was going to process for other foreign substances, Catherine walked back in with a look that I didn't like at all. She told me that AFIS didn't spit out a match so there was no suspect to compare the other biologicals to. We were officially back to square one.

Damn it!

I almost started pulling out my hair in total frustration, I so dangerously close to cracking and punching a hole in the wall.

_I am slowly driving myself closer and closer to the edge of insanity, I want to stop but…I don't know how anymore, somebody help me please…_

Not giving up without a fight, I went back to process every thing all over again, I even did the panties and locket twice since I didn't get the chance to completely process them fully the first time.

Inside the locket was a picture of a girl that looked like her only older, it must have been her mother. It just broke my heart even more, so I just concentrated even harder to find every little piece of evidence I could get my hands on.

Fourteen hours later, I still wasn't very far from where I started from. Barely stopping to go to the bathroom, I hadn't eaten since the beginning of shift and I knew it was getting to me. I couldn't think anymore, I could barely see straight, I was numb from the neck down and could barely walk in a straight line.

The screaming in my head just wouldn't stop and I just had to get out of there. Getting up on wobbly feet, I started walking like I had one too many drinks and I just went where ever my feet were taking me. Not caring anymore, I walked right past Gil's office. Not even knowing in what direction that I was going anymore, I just continued walking forward because I needed to get out and make the screaming stop.

He must have noticed me, but I guess I didn't notice him. He watched me as I tried to walk by, just barely staying on my own two feet. Shortly after I made it past his office, I stopped and put hand on the wall to steady myself. That's when realized I was crying and could barely feel it. I stayed there for a few seconds before continuing on my way to where ever I was headed, what I didn't notice were a pair of very concerned blue eyes watching my every movement

_Maybe now you'll see that I need your help to get through this thing…_

Finally stopping myself, I realized that I've made my way to the roof of the building. Looking up to the sky, I see the stars shining brightly above me. Closing my eyes tightly, I feel the nice cool breeze on my face and I let it filter through my hair. The breeze gets stronger and stronger I can hear it calling my name, calling me closer and closer to the edge of the building.

Sticking out my arms on either side my body, I realize I want to fly. Just fly away and forget everything, the pain, the sadness and the anger. The wind is strong now, it whips my hair around everywhere and I love the feeling of it. Just one more step I think, one more and I'll be free to fly away.

Before I had the chance to take the final step something strong grabbed me, I whirled around to come face to face with Grissom. He starts by asking me what the hell I was trying to pull by coming up here, to do something so stupid.

I just looked at him completely dumbfounded.

How could he?

So I tell him what I am doing up here, I tell him especially what I think of his attitude as of lately, I tell him that I'm falling apart, I tell him that I can barely function anymore, I tell him that I think I'm burning out and I'm scared and I tell him that I don't want to be this way but I need your help to get through this.

Looking at him to gauge his reaction, I'm guessing it worked because he stood there gaping like a fish for a full two minutes, then he finally made up his mind because he did something that I never ever thought I he would do in a million years.

He pulled me into an embrace and just held me there for what felt like hours. I was in heaven and in total sensory overload at the same time. He even apologized and told me that he really had never realized how badly his actions were hurting me, until he saw me walking past his office. He said that he'd do anything for me as long as I didn't jump, I told him I wouldn't now because I didn't have a reason to.

_Maybe… just maybe…with you're help, I might be able to make it through this thing… _

**The End**


End file.
